MASTERMIND
by SnakeJafar
Summary: Un nuevo villano akumatizado por Hawk Moth que se cree un genio del mal y está dispuesto a todo para desenmascarar a Ladybug, mientras nuestra súper-heroína es invitada por Adrién a una cena en su mansión, en agradecimiento por haberle salvado. ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Los secuestradores de Adrién

**Soy muy fan de la serie _Miraculous Ladybug_ (en España "Prodigiosa: las aventuras de Ladybug"), así que decidí escribir este fic, sobre una posible aventura que le aconteciera a la súper-heroína, algo distinta de las habituales. La dividiré en capítulos, que serán como partes de un solo episodio. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

-Buenos días, Nadia Chamack en directo desde la puerta de la mansión de Gabriel Agreste, donde desde hace una hora la policía ha establecido un cerco de seguridad. Esta mañana la conocida banda de atracadores de los Goldenblood escapó del banco central de París con un botín sopesado en unos mil millones de euros, pero fue interceptada por las fuerzas policiales. Sin embargo los ladrones consiguieron escapar de la policía y refugiarse en la casa del señor Agreste, el famosísimo diseñador de moda, donde también vive su hijo, el exitoso modelo Adrién. De momento todo lo que sabemos es que los criminales mantienen presos a los Agreste y al personal de su casa, y esperan poder llegar a un acuerdo con la policía para liberarlos.

Mientras la señora Chamack retransmitía en directo la noticia, vista por centenares de asustados parisinos en sus casas, una conocida figura saltaba de edificio en edificio por París, dirigiéndose al lugar de los hechos: la famosa súper-heroína Ladybug, salvadora de París y enemiga de los akumas, que utilizando su yoyo como cuerda de agarre se balanceó de tejado en tejado, hasta colocarse en la cornisa del edificio que había enfrente de la mansión Agreste. Desde allí, observó con seriedad la multitud de abajo, formada por periodistas deseosos de saber más y policías, encabezados por el jefe Rogers, que impedían el paso. Había varios coches patrulla y guardias apostados en todas las salidas, para evitar que los criminales pudieran escapar.

Ladybug echó una ojeada a la mansión, con el ceño fruncido. El tiempo apremiaba, pues cada segundo podía ser crucial para Adrién. Aquellos despiadados criminales del Goldenblood no vacilarían a la hora de acabar con él, de eso estaba segura. Ladybug respiró hondo "Allá voy Adrién" Su chico le necesitaba. Y aquella vez no se trataba de una jugarreta de Hawk Moth: eran gángsters de verdad. Con una expresión muy seria, la mariquita dio un salto en caída libre hacia la mansión.

* * *

-Un gusto exquisito. Diría incluso que poco lujoso, para lo que podría usted tener-el gángster cogió la foto de la esposa de Gabriel Agreste y la observó unos instantes, curioso.

-¿Qué espera conseguir? La policía no va a dejarle marcharse con facilidad-el señor Agreste, pese a permanecer atado en su silla y rodeado por dos matones, no parecía mostrar temor alguno, si no que observaba al jefe de los Goldenblood con desprecio.

-Depende. Yo creo que sí lo harán. Me parece que aquí todos son muy fans de sus diseños-el jefe de los bandidos rió, soltando una bocanada del humo de su cigarro. Se acercó al señor Agreste, y le observó con curiosidad-¿cuánto cree que estarían dispuesto a pagar por su vida… o la del chico?

Adrián estaba de pie, apartado de su padre y al igual que él rodeado por otros dos criminales que lo vigilaban. A su lado estaba Nathalie, que permanecía pálida y silenciosa.

-Deje a mi hijo a un lado de sus sucios negocios-le espetó el señor Agreste-creo que no sabe con quién se las está viendo, señor…

-Marcel. Marcel Lestat. La mayor mente criminal de todos los tiempos-el criminal soltó una torva risa mientras cogía un bote de lápices del escritorio del señor Agreste.

-La menor, diría yo. De momento su plan no va muy bien-uno de los Gángsters que rodeaban al señor Agreste le propinó un golpe que hizo que se le torcieran las gafas, como castigo a su insolencia.

-Papá…-Adrién le miró preocupado. Conocía bien la arrogancia e insolencia de su progenitor, y sabía que eso podía meterlo en un serio problema. Aquella gente era peligrosa.

-Dime, chaval ¿no te cansas de estar siempre bajo el ala de tu padre? Deberías probar a divertirte de vez en cuando. Cogerle su tarjeta de crédito y comprarte una moto, o invitar a unas amigas…-Marcel Lestat rió burlón mientras Adrién abría mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Lo cierto es que alguna vez había pensado en hacerlo, aunque luego se odiaba a sí mismo por tener tales pensamientos.

-¡Basta!-el señor Agreste trató de soltarse de sus ataduras, furioso-¡No tiene usted derecho a dirigirse a mi hijo! ¡Debería entregarse a la policía antes de que…!

-¿Antes de que _qué_?-Lestat acercó su revólver al cuello del señor Agreste, y lo fulminó con la mirada-No pueden ayudarle ¿no lo entiende? Y usted tampoco puede hacer nada. Ahora mismo, su vida y la del niño dependen de mí-Lestat se acercó más al señor Agreste, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros-Sus vidas… con una sola palabra, pasarán a ser nada. Sus influencias y su dinero no pueden ayudarle esta vez, Gabriel.

El señor Agreste miró de reojo a su hijo, que observaba aterrado e impotente la escena. Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía apartarlo de aquello. Como había pasado con su madre…

Adrién por su parte se encontraba librando una batalla interior; su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en un modo de escaquearse y poder convertirse en Chat Noir. Si conseguía escapar de sus captores y refugiarse en un cuarto, tendría el tiempo suficiente para que Plagg lo transformara y darles su merecido a aquellos desalmados. Pero de momento, bajo los atentos ojos de Lestat y los otros gángsters, le era imposible moverse.

"¿Dónde estás, Ladybug?"-pensó Adrián, preocupado.

* * *

Su heroína estaba más cerca de lo que él podía imaginar: Ladybug se había deslizado por el techo de la mansión Agreste hasta detectar dónde se encontraban los gángsters: había tres apostados en el ventanal central, y un par en las ventanas laterales.

Con mucha cautela la chica fue descolgándose por la pared hasta llegar a una ventana de la cara norte, y sigilosamente comenzó a deslizarse por la rendija abierta al interior de la casa. Sin embargo, un ruido la sobresaltó:

-¡Ladybug!-no había visto a los criminales que estaban apostados en la terraza, pero ellos acababan de pillarla. El primero en verla sacó un fusil y abrió fuego contra la mariquita, que evitó los disparos con una ágil voltereta. No eran balas cualquieras lo que disparaban, si no bolas de pinchos explosivas, que destrozaron la fachada de la mansión.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó dentro Lestat, sorprendido por el ruido, y sacando su walkie.

-¡Parece que Ladybug ha entrado en acción! ¡Esperemos que nuestra heroína pueda rescatar a los rehenes!-exclamó la señora Chamack emocionada. Desde la casa de Marinette, los señores Dupain-Cheng, que seguían la noticia aterrados, se abrazaron con angustia.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?-gruñó Lestat a sus secuaces desde el walkie.

-¡Es Ladybug jefe! ¡Está aquí!-explicó el gángster, algo intimidado.

-¡Dispárala idiota!-gritó Lestat.

Los bandidos volvieron a abrir fuego contra Ladybug, pero ella subió por la pared esquivándolos de nuevo, y moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente saltó sobre sus atacantes y los desarmó con unos efectivos movimientos marciales.

-¡No deberías jugar con los mayores!-exclamó la chica, lanzando al vacío la peligrosa pistola del tercer gángster, y luego le preguntó, furiosa-¿Dónde tenéis a los Agreste?

-Ugh… están dentro, con Lestat-explicó el criminal, dolorido.

-Ya me imaginaba-Ladybug esquivó justo a tiempo los disparos que desde las ventanas los otros siete gángsters lanzaban contra ella.

-¡Ríndete, súper-entrometida!-exclamó uno de ellos, burlón.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo con todas sus fuerzas y lo desarmó, pero los otros dispararon y ella tuvo que saltar y ocultarse tras uno de los árboles del patio. Las balas destrozaron los bancos y el jardín del señor Agreste. No iba a estar muy contento después…. Si lograba salvarlo.

-¡Ladybug no debería meterse de lleno en una operación policial!-se quejó el jefe Rogers-¡Su especialidad son los akumas!

-¡Podemos aprovechar que están distraídos con ella para estrechar el cerco!-sugirió una joven policía morena.

-Sí, no es mala idea, yo ya lo había pensado-respondió Rogers, hinchando su gruesa barriga como si fuera un pavo.

Los policías fueron avanzando hacia el interior de la mansión, mientras los ladrones descargaban la metralla contra Ladybug, que los esquivaba sin dificultades pero no lograba entrar en la casa. Los criminales destrozaron las ventanas con sus disparos, y los cristales saltaron por los aires, rozando a la heroína.

-¡Máximo sigilo!-ordenó Rogers, mientras él y sus hombres se movían con cautela entre los arbustos-¡Los rodearemos!

* * *

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Aún no habéis acabado con ella?-gruñó Lestat por el walkie.

-¡Jefe, se mueve muy rápido!-se quejó uno de los matones.

-¡Es una y vosotros sois siete!-gritó Lestat enfadado.

-¡Pero vale por diez! ¡AY!-el secuaz de Lestat perdió la comunicación.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-preguntó el jefe criminal, sorprendido.

-Tu compañero está bien. Tendrá tiempo de recuperarse en la cárcel-la voz de Ladybug se escuchó por el interfono, y la mirada de Adrién se iluminó al oírla. Lestat arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

-No estás jugando con tus payasos habituales, princesa. Nosotros somos profesionales-siseó el ladrón.

-¡Liberad a Adrién! Digo, a los Agreste-se corrigió la chica, angustiada.

-No, no creo que lo haga-Lestat sonrió con suficiencia-pero puedes venir a buscarlos. Me vendrá bien un rehén más… aunque quizás te mate antes.

Ladybug respiró profundamente, furiosa.

-¡Ya veremos quién acaba con quién!-exclamó finalmente, antes de cortar la conversación del walkie.

-Me parece que su plan acaba de irse al garete-comentó el señor Agreste con frialdad desde su silla.

-¿Usted cree? Mis planes nunca salen mal-Lestat se acercó al cuadro dorado de la señora Agreste que había detrás del escritorio, y lo observó con curiosidad. Gabriel Agreste palideció: si el malvado descubría la combinación de su cuadro, podría abrir la caja fuerte, o peor: el pasadizo hacia su guarida secreta… y a sus akumas.

Adrién por su parte se alejó disimuladamente de los matones hasta llegar a una esquina del despacho, mientras observaba la habitación pensando en cómo escapar. ¡Ladybug estaba allí y le necesitaba! Tenía que intervenir. Nathalie sin embargo le vio moverse, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Maldita! ¡Estate quieta de una vez!-exclamó uno de los gángsters mientras disparaba con su fusil a Ladybug.

-Soy una súper-heroína-la chica esquivó los disparos, reventó la ventana de una patada y saltó sobre el criminal, derribándolo y arrebatándole su pistola. Los otros dos gángsters que había a su lado trataron de dispararla, pero ella desvió los disparos con el yoyo, haciendo que las balas fuesen disparadas a las manos de los malvados y se les cayesen las armas. Los dos criminales lanzaron alaridos de dolor mientras caían al suelo con sus compañeros.

Aún quedaban sin embargo otros cuatro gángsters, los que se habían colocado por parejas en las ventanas de los extremos. Uno de ellos había sacado de su mochila algo, y sonría con maldad.

-¡No…!-Ladybug esquivó justo a tiempo la granada que le lanzaba el criminal, que hizo que la ventana central reventase. Abajo, los policías recibieron una lluvia de cristales, apartándose asustados.

-¡Puñetas!-se quejó Rogers.

-Parece que ha habido una explosión en el interior de la mansión-retransmitió la señora Chamack, asustada-¿qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Estará bien Ladybug?

-¡Adriéeeeeen!-desde su lujoso ático en el Gran Hotel París, Chloe lloriqueaba, abrazada a su padre y pegada a la pantalla del televisor donde se estaba retransmitiendo en directo.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Lestat y sus secuaces se habían agitado debido a la sacudida de la explosión en el edificio-¿qué estarán haciendo esos patanes?

-Tal vez es la policía, que ya está aquí-comentó el señor Agreste sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¡Ja!-Lestat avanzó hacia el padre de Adrién, amenazador-¿sabe qué? Creo que es el momento de ahuecar el ala. Todos están pendientes de lo que está haciendo esa chica increíble en la entrada…

-No conseguirá escapar-el señor Agreste negó con la cabeza, con aburrimiento-todas las salidas están vigiladas. Y hay coches patrulla…

-No nos vamos a ir por tierra-le interrumpió Lestat, sonriendo ampliamente. Nathalie, que parecía haberlo entendido, se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo un grito.

* * *

Ladybug saltó sobre dos de los gángsters y los dejó K. O dándoles una patada a cada uno en el rostro. Ya solo quedaba uno armado, y el que arrojaba granadas. El malvado preparaba otra bomba para tirársela a la chica, pero Ladybug fue más rápida: desarmó a su compañero, y usando el yoyo como cuerda lo tiró sobre el de las granadas, dejándolo aturdido. Después corrió hacia él e impidió que lanzase otra bomba, sujetándole justo a tiempo.

-¡Esto se acabó!-exclamó la súper-heroína, antes de tirar al suelo a su rival.

-Efectivamente, dices bien-la voz de Lestat se escuchó detrás de ella. El criminal estaba en lo alto de las escaleras que daban al salón principal, y detrás de él tenía a tres de sus esbirros sujetando a Gabriel y a Adrién.

-¡Adrién!-exclamó Ladybug, asustada. Él la miró tratando de sonreírla para calmarla.

-Veo que ya os conocéis. Esta ciudad es más pequeña de lo que parece-Lestat se echó su largo cabello negro hacia atrás, sonriendo ladino-muy bien, súpernena, ríndete si no quieres que les dé un billete al otro barrio.

Puso la pistola en la espalda de Adrién, que tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Qué haría ella?

-Está bien-dijo Ladybug, preocupada-pero no les hagas daño.

-Mmmmm… no creo que podamos negociar en eso-comentó Lestat-de todas formas, tú no vas a poder negociar mucho más…

Hizo una seña a dos de sus esbirros, que sacaron sus pistolas y abrieron fuego contra Ladybug, pero ella movió el yoyo con energía y los desarmó. Ladybug corrió hacia Lestat, pero él disparó a la lámpara de araña del techo, riendo con sorna.

-¡Ladybug cuidado!-gritó Adrién, justo cuando la lámpara caía sobre ella. La chica se apartó a tiempo, y rodó por el suelo, haciéndose varios cortes con los cristales y quedando malherida.

-Parece que la araña se comió a la mariquita-se burló Lestat, apuntando de nuevo a Ladybug con su revólver-adiós, princesa.

-¡NO!-Adrién agarró el brazo de Lestat y le hizo fallar el tiro.

-¡Adrién!-el señor Agreste miró a su hijo asustado.

-¡Idiota, te mataré…!-Lestat golpeó a Adrién con la culata de su pistola, tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo dolorido.

-¡ALTO TODOS! ¡POLICÍA!-la voz de Rogers resonó por toda la sala. Ocho policías entraron por los extremos de la sala y los rodearon.

-¡Ríndase Lestat!-gritó la chica policía.

-¡Je, esto ya entraba en mis planes!-el criminal sacó una bomba de humo y la arrojó por la escalera, llenando de gas toda la sala.

-¡Tapaos los ojos!-advirtió Ladybug a los policías.

El humo verdoso dejó la sala sumida en tinieblas. Cuando se disipó, el jefe Rogers tosió enfadado.

-¿Quién era el encargado de traer las máscaras anti-gas?-exclamó enfadado-¡Se la va a cargar! Espera… ¡Ladybug!

Pero la chica ya corría escaleras arriba, en busca de Adrién.

* * *

-Ya se lo dije, Gabriel-le dijo Lestat al señor Agreste, que le miraba furibundo-todo estaba pensado.

Se encontraban en la azotea del edificio, y un helicóptero negro avanzaba hacia ellos. Lo pilotaba el último de los criminales al servicio de Lestat, que reía malignamente.

-Ustedes dos como rehenes, el dinero del banco en mi poder-señaló unos maletines que cargaba el matón que lo acompañaba-y el último cuaderno con sus diseños, que venderé a la competencia. ¡Je, je, je!

Gabriel tembló de rabia, mientras Adrién aprovechaba la distracción para agacharse y deslizarse detrás de unas macetas que había en la terraza. Plagg se asomó de su bolsillo.

-¡Transformarte ahora es muy arriesgado!-advirtió el pequeño kwami.

-¡Tenemos que intentarlo! ¡Tengo que salvar a mi padre… y a Ladybug!-Adrién levantó el puño listo para transformarse, cuando notó una pistola en su nuca.

-¿Hablas con alguien, chaval?-Lestat le observaba con una mezcla de desconfianza y burla.

-No… no que va… es que tengo miedo-Adrién rió con inocencia.

-Va a ser verdad eso que dicen de los modelos-comentó Lestat con desprecio. El aire levantado por las hélices del helicóptero hizo que se les agitasen los cabellos-venga, subid.

En ese instante el yoyo de Ladybug apareció de la nada, y golpeó a Lestat haciéndole perder su pistola, que cayó desde lo alto del edificio.

-¡Están en la azotea!-exclamó Madame Chamack, señalando al tejado. Las cámaras enfocaron allí.

-¡Ánimo Ladybug!-gritó Alya, aún consciente de que su ídolo no podía oírla. Ella, Rose, Julekka y Alyx se encontraban en la casa de los Césayre, contemplando la batalla en directo muy asustadas. Alya echó un vistazo al móvil, preocupada-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Marinette? ¡Se trata de Adrién! Me pregunto si…

* * *

En lo alto de la mansión Agreste, el compañero de Lestat había empezado a disparar contra Ladybug, que se había colocado detrás de una maceta evitando las balas. Lestat empujaba a los dos Agreste hacia la escalera que su helicóptero les había arrojado para que subieran. Al haber perdido su pistola, había sacado una afilada navaja con la que los obligaba a seguirle.

-¡La policía no tardará en subir!-exclamó Ladybug, esquivando los disparos del gángster.

-¡La policía ya ha llegado!-exclamó Rogers, subiendo las escaleras de la terraza y disparando sobre el criminal, que cayó al suelo desarmado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!-Lestat agarró la escalera del helicóptero, listo para subir.

-¡No tienes escapatoria Lestat!-le gritó Ladybug, corriendo hacia él.

-¡Y tú, princesa ¿es que nunca te cansas de equivocarte?!-el criminal agarró al señor Agreste y lo tiró por el balcón. Adrién y Ladybug dieron un grito de terror, pero ella saltó sin pensarlo y fue detrás de él para salvarlo.

Gabriel caía en picado viendo el suelo ya muy cerca, cuando Ladybug lo agarró por la cintura y se balanceó con él hasta dejarlo sano y salvo en la terraza del piso bajo. El señor Agreste miró a Ladybug, sorprendido.

-Me… ¡Me has salvado!-exclamó, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Claro-respondió Ladybug con su habitual candidez. Los dos se miraron unos instantes, y cuando parecía que él iba a sonreír algo le hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Adrién!-el señor Agreste señaló a la cornisa, donde Lestat reía sujetando a Adrién con una mano y el maletín con el dinero en la otra, y escalando por la escalerilla hacia el helicóptero. La policía no se atrevió a disparar por miedo a dañar al joven Agreste.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Ahora mismo le traeré a su hijo!-Ladybug arrojó su yoyo enganchándolo a un saliente del tejado y de un saltó fue hacia allí.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Gabriel, en voz baja.

* * *

-Jugada redonda-Lestat se sentó atrás con Adrién, sujetando el maletín con aire triunfal-me llevo un rehén que me valdrá millones y no tengo que pagarle el sueldo a los memos de mis subordinados…

-¡No te saldrá bien! ¡Ella me rescatará!-Adrién se enfrentó al bandido con seriedad.

-Oye ¿a ti te mola esa chica o qué pasa?-preguntó Lestat con desprecio, encendiéndose otro cigarro, y haciendo que el chico se pusiera colorado.

¡PAM! El cigarro de Lestat cayó por el suelo, al balancearse violentamente el helicóptero. El criminal se asomó por la ventana, furioso, para ver que Ladybug se había agarrado a las patas del helicóptero y escalaba hacia ellos.

-¡Esa chica tiene agallas!-gruñó el jefe de los Goldenblood, antes de acercarse al piloto-tenemos una carga adicional… dame tu pistola.

-¡Tengo que llegar arriba!-Ladybug consiguió agarrarse a la puerta del helicóptero, justo cuando esta se abría. El brazo de Lestat asomó por la puerta, empuñando el arma, y disparando de nuevo a la mariquita.

-¡Oh no!-Ladybug esquivó los disparos, mientras desde abajo los periodistas filmaban la escena impactados. En las casas de los Dupain-Cheng, del Alcalde y de Alya, los espectadores ahogaron gritos al ver como su heroína estaba a punto de recibir un balazo directo.

-¡Ríndete, o traumarás a miles de televidentes con tu muerte!-se burló Lestat.

-¡Disfruta mientras eres una estrella de televisión!-Ladybug lanzó el yoyo contra él para desarmarlo, pero Lestat lo esquivó a tiempo y conservó la pistola.

El helicóptero, que hasta entonces había volado muy bajo para recogerles, había empezado a coger altura, y Ladybug veía los edificios cada vez más pequeños. Al fondo escuchó como los helicópteros de la policía los seguían de cerca.

-Esta vez acertaré-comentó Lestat mientras recargaba el revólver. Adrién le lanzó una mirada sombría. Era arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo. Cuando Lestat apuntó hacia Ladybug de nuevo, el joven modelo se arrojó sobre él y le hizo fallar el tiro, que dio accidentalmente en la hélice.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el piloto asustado, al ver que un aviso aparecía en la pantalla de control: el helicóptero se estaba desestabilizando.

-¡Es la última vez que me haces fallar niño!-Lestat golpeó a Adrién apartándolo de él, y lo apuntó con el revólver.

-Dudo que hubieses acertado-Ladybug aprovechó para colarse en el helicóptero. El criminal intentó contraatacar, pero ella le quitó la pistola de un manotazo.

-Vas a pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel-Ladybug le fulminó con la mirada. Parecía que había ganado la batalla, pero algo los interrumpió:

-¡Los mandos no responden! ¡Está fuera de control!-el piloto trató de dirigir el helicóptero, pero fue en vano.

-Y aquí es dónde me marcho. Como ves, querida, todo estaba bien previsto-Lestat había agarrado los dos únicos paracaídas disponibles, y se había puesto uno. Arrojó el otro al vacío, y después saltó, soltando una risotada diabólica- _Au revoir_ , Ladybug.

El helicóptero se agitó hacia un lado y otro mientras descendía peligrosamente hacia los edificios de París. Ladybug observó aterrada desde la ventana: ¡Se estrellarían en la calle mayor! La gente gritaba horrorizada y huía al verlos acercarse, pero no conseguirían alejarse a tiempo.

-¡No podemos saltar!¡Hay que desviar el helicóptero!-exclamó Adrién preocupado, agarrándose del brazo de la chica.

-¡Y no hay paracaídas!-sollozó el piloto.

-Mmmmmmmmn-Ladybug se incorporó, y después arrojando el yoyo al aire gritó-¡ _LUCKY CHARM_!

Precedido de un destello mágico, un zapato de mujer cayó del cielo. Era el "arma secreta" que el poder del Lucky Charm otorgaba a la súper-heroína.

-¿Un zapato de tacón? ¿Y qué hago yo con esto?-Ladybug lo observó aturdida.

-¡No nos queda tiempo!-gritó Adrién señalando la cada vez más cercana calle que iba a convertirse en su tumba. El helicóptero bajaba a toda velocidad.

Ladybug echó una ojeada al exterior, y lo comprendió: había una grúa cerca de un edificio en reformas… era muy arriesgado, y ellos tres podrían salir heridos, pero al menos no lo estrellarían en la calle y dañarían a muchos más.

-¡ALLÁ VA!-Ladybug arrojó el zapato de tacón justo cuando se acercaban al edificio en construcción. La puntería certera de la mariquita hizo que el tacón golpease los mandos de la grúa, que comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria.

-¡AAAAAAAGH!-gritó el piloto aterrado.

Ladybug saltó del helicóptero con Adrién de un brazo y el piloto del otro, mientras el helicóptero se estrellaba contra la grúa en movimiento, no llegando a la calle. Hubo una violentísima explosión y trozos de metal saltaron por los aires, pero la gente estaba suficientemente lejos de la grúa como para no resultar heridos.

-¡Idiota! ¿Y el dinero?-le gritó el piloto a Ladybug cuando llegaron al suelo.

-Ejem… está aquí-Adrién sacó tímidamente el maletín con el botín del banco. El ladrón se lanzó a cogerlo, pero Ladybug fue más rápida, y lo dejó sin sentido golpeándole con el maletín en la cabeza.

-Ya está hecho-dijo la chica, sonriente. La gente a lo lejos la aplaudía-es una pena que Chat Noir no haya estado aquí para verlo. Me pregunto que le pudo retener…

-L… Ladybug-se atrevió a decir Adrién con timidez-muchas gracias por salvarme.

-Oh-Ladybug se puso un tanto colorada-esto… bueno, ya sabes, es mi trabajo… cuando lo necesites… ejem, quiero decir, cuando necesites que te salve.

-Me gustaría agradecértelo de algún modo... yo… ¿por qué no vienes a cenar hoy a casa?-Adrién lo soltó así, directamente. Lo llevaba semanas planeando, y por fin había hallado el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. Aquella vez no como Chat Noir, si no como Adrién.

Ladybug parpadeó perpleja. ¿Era cierto lo que escuchaba? ¿Adrién invitándola a cenar? ¡Increíble! ¡Debía de ser su día de suerte! Pero luego reparó en que ella no era Marinette en aquel momento, si no Ladybug, y aquello… aquello era extraño.

-¿Yo…? Soy una súper-heroína-dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Lo sé, pero sería una buena forma de agradecértelo. Me haría mucha ilusión-Adrién sonrió de aquella forma que a ella la volvía tan loca. Sería imposible decirle que no-¿Qué te parece esta noche?

Ladybug puso los ojos como platos, mirando al chico sin poder creerlo. ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! Por otra parte no era la invitación que esperaba… quería cenar con ella, eso era cierto, pero no con Marinette, y no porque le gustase. Lo cierto es que la portentosa súper-heroína no tenía nada claro que hacer. Tal vez otro Lucky Charm la hubiera ayudado. Y hablando del Lucky Charm…

¡PEEEB!

-¡Voy a transformarme!-exclamó la chica sobresaltada-¡tengo que irme!

-¿Pero vendrás?-Adrién la agarró de la mano, y aquello la hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer.

-Yo… no puedo asegurarlo-lanzando su yoyo a una chimenea, se alejó de un salto. Adrién la observó alejándose.

-Te estaré esperando, mi princesa-susurró, con los ojos brillándole esperanzado.

* * *

El jefe Rogers se alejó sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¡Ha sido un verdadero golpe, Lestat!¡El mejor y el último!-rió mientras sacaba las esposas.

El criminal gruñó, furioso, mientras dos policías lo bajaban. Escapando en el paracaídas se había quedado enganchado en un árbol del parque, y no había logrado bajarse a tiempo. Lo tenían rodeado.

-¡Es injusto! ¡Maldita sea, lo tenía todo tan bien planeado!-se quejó mientras lo esposaban y lo metían en una camioneta.

-Sí, sí, claro ¡Venga, tus colegas te esperan! Vais a pasároslo muy bien con vuestros treinta años de cárcel-Rogers cerró la puerta y miró a la policía joven-¡Que gusto da poder encerrar a alguien de vez en cuando! ¡De ser por mí lo haría con todas las personas akumatizadas!

-¿Usted no se convirtió en Rogercop dos veces?-preguntó la chica con sarcasmo.

-Sí… bueno… no a todos, por supuesto-Rogers se recolocó la gorra con petulancia.

Mientras el camión se alejaba con los prisioneros del Goldenblood, Marinette les vio alejarse, sonriendo satisfecha.

-¡Esta vez ha faltado poco!-comentó Tikki, resoplando.

-¡Pero lo he conseguido!-exclamó Marinette, emocionada-¡Y Adrién me ha invitado a cenar!

-A Ladybug-la corrigió el kwami.

-Si bueno… pero podría ser el principio de algo-Marinette comenzó a fantasear como acostumbraba a hacer cuando le contaba sus alocadas ideas a Alya-¡Puede que averigüe cosas de él! Como cuál es su comida favorita, o la película que más lo emociona, o si le gusta leer a Molière, o…

-Chica, todo eso ya lo sabes-Tikki suspiró-¡Si te sabes hasta sus horarios!

-La mayoría de lo que sé de él lo conozco por las revistas y la propaganda… y como Ladybug puedo hablar con él mucho más liberada-Marinette estaba decidida-¡Es una oportunidad!

-Si tu lo dices-Tikki puso los ojos en blanco-¿por cierto, no habías quedado con Alya?

A Marinette casi le dio un infarto.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Mejor que me de prisa! ¿Qué excusa voy a ponerle esta vez? Oh, porras…-echó a correr calle abajo. Tikki revoloteó a su alrededor para alcanzarla.

Entretanto, Adrién se reunía con Nathalie y con su padre, que lo abrazó con emoción. El chico sonrió con ternura al sentir el cariño de su padre con mayor vivencia de lo que lo llevaba sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Adrién… podría haberte perdido-susurró el señor Agreste, acariciando el dorado cabello de su hijo.

-Tranquilo papá… Ladybug lo ha arreglado todo-Adrién no pudo ver como su padre torcía el gesto. Ladybug, siempre Ladybug. Lo que más le molestaba al señor Agreste era tener que estar en deuda con ella, pues ciertamente la joven había demostrado verdadero coraje.

-Creo que deberías quedarte en casa a reponerte-le dijo Agreste a su hijo.

-Oh, había quedado con Nino pero…-Adrién vio la preocupación en el rostro de su padre-sí, será mejor que me quede aquí.

Después de tratar con la prensa y dar un informe a la policía de su secuestro, Adrién se retiró a su cuarto dejando a su padre ocuparse de terminar sus asuntos.

Adrién se sentó en el ordenador y comenzó a abrir páginas de Internet, buscando información ávidamente.

-Ejem… ¿puedo preguntarte qué es eso tan importante que buscas, que hasta has olvidado darme mi camembert?-preguntó Plagg quisquilloso.

-Tengo que prepararle la mejor cena a Ladybug-Adrién tecleó mientras los mejores platos y consejos para una cena aparecían por todas partes-¡Puede que como Adrién consiga lo que no tuve como Chat Noir!

-Si no recuerdo mal la invitaste una vez a cenar y no vino-comentó Plagg con pereza-¿Por qué no pruebas a invitar a esa Marinette…?

-Quizás otro día-replicó Adrién distraído-puede que esta vez acepte. Puede que esta vez sí venga…

Miró al techo con ensoñamiento. Plagg hizo un ruidito de desdén:

-Adolescentes…

* * *

 **¿Os gustó? Yo me lo he imaginado en mi cabeza perfectamente como si fuese el inicio de un episodio, aunque hay ciertas cosas que debido a la cada vez más estricta censura en las series infantiles no podrían aparecer, como balas o cigarros. Agradezco mucho las reviews, que me encanta conocer vuestra opinión. ¿Quién créeis que será akumatizado?**


	2. Preparando la cena para su Lady

**Bueno aquí está la continuación. Espero que os guste, el primero tuvo una buena acogida. Si seguís la historia pero hace mucho que la descubristeis, recomiendo releer el primer capítulo, que no se tarda nada.**

 **- Kiruru: Jajajajaja, lo que se dice de los modelos lo dejo a tu imaginación. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y espero que este episodio te guste también.**

 **- Usuario 865: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. En las series de súper héroes anteriormente se permitían más cosas que en las de ahora (pistolas, puñetazos) y creo que aunque no debe haber un exceso tampoco pasaría nada porque aparecieran en Ladybug de vez en cuando.**

 **Vamos con la historia...**

* * *

-¡Marinette! Chica, habíamos quedado hace una hora-Alya se acercó a su amiga, que cruzaba resoplando un paso de cebra.

-P…perdona Alya-farfulló la joven de las coletas, recuperando el aliento-¡Es que se me olvidó! ¡Con todo lo que ha pasado con Adrién…!

-¡Y yo no he podido estar allí para cubrir la noticia!-se lamentó Alya, enseñándole el móvil-resulta que como habíamos quedado aquí preferí esperarte y seguirla desde la televisión ¡Y no he podido grabar una de las mejores hazañas de Ladybug!

-Alya, lo siento de verdad-se disculpó Marinette, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-El problema no es ese Marinette-y le acercó tanto el móvil que a punto estuvo de aplastarle las narices-¡Es Nicky!

-¿Nicky?-preguntó Marinette, sorprendida.

-Nicky Collins, la administradora del _Miraculous Blog_ -gruñó su amiga. Al ver que Marinette pestañeaba sin comprender agitó la pantalla, impaciente; en ella aparecía una web similar al _Ladyblog_ , en el que había fotos de los dos súper héroes de París-¡Esa desvergonzada me ha plagiado la idea del _Ladyblog_ y juega sucio para conseguir más seguidores! ¡Es peor que Lila!

-Lo veo difícil-murmuró Marinette, mientras continuaba observando el blog _Miraculous_ -caray, tiene cosas muy interesantes…-uno de los links de la página tenía una enorme fotografía de Chat Noir sonriendo con descaro, y al lado unos emoticonos de corazón. El pie de foto rezaba "Nuestro futuro marido: las fans de Chat". Marinette puso los ojos en blanco-no, desde luego no es tan bueno como el _Ladyblog_.

-¡El problema es que ella ha conseguido un video exclusivo de Ladybug enfrentándose a los Goldenblood, y aquí estoy yo sin una miserable foto para publicar!-Alya cerró la pestaña del _Miraculous Blog_ , exasperada, provocando que Marinette protestase: lo del club de fans de Chat Noir había despertado su curiosidad.

-¿Qué importa que ella tenga ese video? ¡Tu material es mucho mejor! Recuerda que tú tienes una entrevista exclusiva con Ladybug, y videos en directo secuestrada por villanos akumatizados-Alya sonrió muy satisfecha, pero pronto volvió a contraer su rostro en una mueca de frustración.

-Lo siento Marinette, no quiero estar de mal humor, pero es que esto es entre Nicky y yo-Marinette rió divertida, al ver el mal humor de su amiga.

-Tal vez una ronda de compras por las galerías como habíamos acordado te quite las malas ondas-sugirió, cariñosa. Solía ser Alya quien tenía que quitarle la frustración a ella, y no al revés.

-Mmmmm tienes razón-cedió su amiga, ajustándose las gafas de aquella manera tan característica que solía hacer-pero luego me tendré que centrar en encontrar una exclusiva mejor.

-¡Por supuesto!-rió Marinette, mientras comenzaban a andar hacia las galerías Lafayette, por las que decenas de personas rondaban de un lado a otro cargando con bolsas llenas de ropa y regalos.

-Por cierto ¿has visto lo del club de fans de Chat Noir?-preguntó Alya, más animada.

-Si bueno-Marinette se encogió de hombros, incómoda-nada que hacer contra el de Adrién…

Las chicas pasaron una tarde estupenda, pasando de tienda en tienda y comprándose algunos modelitos, ajustándose por supuesto al presupuesto que tenían. Las galerías Lafayette eran probablemente la línea de tiendas más cara de París, pero por haber sacado tan buenas notas sus padres les habían permitido darse un capricho.

-¿Qué tal me queda?-preguntó Alya, paseándose con una enorme pamela, como si estuviera en una pasarela de moda.

-Creo que se te está subiendo a la cabeza-Marinette soltó una carcajada, mientras movía una larga falda púrpura al compás de la música de fondo.

-Pues tú pruébate esto-dijo Alya con malicia, colocándole otro sombrero italiano en la cabeza. Marinette trató de evitarlo, y a las dos les dio un ataque de risa mientras trataban de colocarse la una a la otra cosas cada vez más estrafalarias.

-Estas te van a quedar divinas-Marinette le ajustó a su amiga unas enormes gafas de sol, mientras imitaba el pomposo tono de voz de Chloe.

-¡Te vas a enterar!-Alya estalló en un risotada, contagiando a Marinette.

-Ejem…-las dos se callaron de golpe cuando la dependienta de la tienda se quedó mirándolas con gesto severo.

-Upss-las dos sonrieron con culpabilidad, y comenzaron a recoger todos los modelitos que habían sacado bastante avergonzadas.

La dependienta resopló y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

-Te acordarás de esta Lestat, maldito traidor-le gritó uno de los matones de Goldenblood, mientras la policía se lo llevaba a rastras.

-¡Sí, no vas a tener donde esconderte en prisión!-le ladró otro, al que la joven policía compañera del jefe Rogers tenía inmovilizado y también se llevaba forcejeando.

-Bueno Lestat, viejo amigo, me parece que aquí acabaron tus andadas-se burló Rogers, observando cómo sus compañeros se llevaban a los otros gángsters a un transporte de prisión-me pasaría a visitarte a chirona, pero no creo que haga el esfuerzo.

-El juez dijo que si testificaba en contra de mis compañeros mi condena se reduciría-dijo Lestat con voz trémula.

-Sí, pero por mucho que le quites cinco años a tu pena va a seguir siendo tan larga que yo ya estaré jubilado para cuando puedas volver a delinquir. ¡Mala suerte, rata!-Rogers cerró el camión de la policía, sonriendo con satisfacción, y dejando a Lestat solo, mientras a sus compañeros se los llevaban ya hacia la prisión en el otro vehículo.

-¡Maldición!-gritó el bandido, dándole un puñetazo a la pared con rabia, solo para luego frotarse las manos dolorido-maldición, maldición, maldición…-repitió en voz baja, mientras agitaba las cadenas de sus esposas-tengo que pensar un plan…-pero no se le ocurría nada. Bufó de rabia, volviendo a agitar sus cadenas-¡Estúpida súper-heroína! ¿Quién te mandaba meterte en asuntos privados?

Justo en ese instante una ventana circular se abrió en una misteriosa cripta de París, despertando a un centenar de mariposas que brillaban como la luz de la luna. Una figura amenazante avanzó hacia la ventana. Había olido su rabia. Había saboreado su odio. Ya era suyo.

-Una mente criminal tan retorcida y capaz de los planes más intrincados, con deseos de venganza hacia Ladybug-Hawk Moth compuso una mueca de satisfacción-es una sucia rata, pero nunca lo había tenido tan fácil-una de las mariposas se posó en su mano, y poniendo la otra encima de sus alas él la volvió negra. Después, la soltó al vuelo-Vuela mi pequeño akuma… ¡Y DEMONÍZALO!

El pequeño y maligno insecto salió por la ventana y revoloteó sobre el cielo de París, que se teñía de púrpura en aquel tranquilo atardecer, que pronto dejaría de serlo…

-Piensa...piensa…-Lestat enganchó las esposas a la puerta del furgón, y comprobó satisfecho que los pomos cedían… si hacía un poco más de fuerza quizás podría partirlos-¡Ja, lo tengo!

En aquel instante el akuma entró por una pequeña rendija del camión y se posó en las esposas del ladrón.

-¡No, yo sí que lo tengo!-la fría voz de Hawk Moth resonó en la cabeza de Lestat, que se quedó paralizado-Mastermind, soy Hawk Moth, y tengo una idea mucho mejor para ti que convertirte en un vulgar fugitivo de la ley…

-Hawk Moth…-repitió Lestat, parpadeando-me…has…akumatizado.

-Sí-Hawk Moth arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. Eso nunca le había pasado antes-sí, y tengo un trabajo para ti. Un trabajo que te permitirá darte una satisfacción personal de venganza… y dármela a mí.

-Los prodigios-dijo Lestat-los quieres.

-Sí-Hawk Moth sonrió malvadamente. Realmente había sido una buena idea elegirlo-a cambio, te daré el poder de llevar a cabo cualquier plan que se te ocurra… serás el señor del crimen de París.

-¿Y la chica… puedo cargármela?-la voz de Lestat sonó tan siniestra que el propio Hawk Moth sintió cierto temor.

-Mmmmm-el señor de los akumas reflexionó unos instantes. La chica le había salvado la vida a él y a su hijo. Pero era su enemiga, a fin de cuentas-Sí, claro que puedes. Pero los prodigios primero.

-Dalo por hecho, Hawky-Lestat sonrió, mientras una oscura masa viscosa lo rodeaba y completaba su transformación.

-Creo que deberíamos meter a Lestat en una celda de la comisaría-comentó Rogers, terminándose su café.

-Sí, va a ser mejor tenerlo vigilado-respondió la mujer policía, Celine.

Rogers se colocó su gorra de teniente y fue hacia la puerta de la comisaría, cuando algo le hizo detenerse: el camión en el que tenían encerrado al criminal se movía, y de hecho iba directo hacia ellos, a gran velocidad.

-¿Señor?-preguntó Celine, extrañada.

-¡CUIDADO!-Rogers se tiró encima de ella justo cuando el camión reventaba la entrada de la comisaría y avanzaba por los pasillos hasta estamparse con la pared del fondo. Los dos policías rodaron por el suelo mientras el techo se desmoronaba y los cubría una lluvia de escombros y fragmentos de cristales.

-¡Señor!-exclamó Celine, con los ojos desorbitados, pero Rogers ya se había incorporado, y avanzó hacia la parte trasera del camión, dolorido y pistola en mano. Aunque aún no lo había incorporado, lo sabía de sobra.

-¡No está!-gritó Rogers, abriendo las puertas del camión, vacío.

-Oh no…-dijo Celine con un hilo de voz, mientras los otros policías también víctimas del brutal atentado se levantaban y apartaban los restos de la entrada.

Rogers la miró con seriedad.

-Hay que encontrar a Ladybug.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marinette bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa y desayunó deprisa. Salió corriendo al colegio, y se dio cuenta cuando estaba a una manzana de que seguía en pijama, teniendo que volverse a su casa muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy, hija?-preguntó su madre, que aún se estaba preparando unas tostadas cuando ella regresó.

-Nadamamáhoymehelevantadoconmuchasenergías¡adiós!-la chica salió atropelladamente de casa, dando saltos como una bailarina.

-A veces creo que es ella la que se acaba mi café por las noches-comentó Sabine, sacando los panes de la tostadora.

-¡A mí no me mires!-se defendió su marido, que estaba en el sofá con el telediario encendido. La señora Chamack aparecía como todas las mañanas, pero con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro.

-…desde ayer por la noche el peligroso criminal se encuentra desaparecido. Nuestra policía continúa buscándolo, aunque todos los indicios apuntan a que ha sido akumatizado por Hawk Moth. Ladybug, si estás viendo esto, París vuelve a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-Señor-se lamentó Sabine, observando horrorizada el noticiario junto a Tom-¿cuándo acabará esto?

* * *

-¡Casi te olvidas de mí Marinette!-la regañó Tikki-¡Adrién te tiene muy comido el coco!

-¿Y te das cuenta ahora?-se rió ella, mientras corría hacia el instituto Dupond, esta vez con ropa de calle-¡No puedo creer que esta noche vaya a cenar con él!

-Te repito que será como Ladybug-el kwami se metió en su bolso mientras ella subía las escaleras principales.

-A penas he podido dormir-dijo Marinette, maravillada.

En el aula, la señorita Bustier pasó lista como todas las mañanas, obligando a sus alumnos a hacerse cumplidos entre ellos como también hacía todas las mañanas.

-Estoo… Iván-Chloe miró con repugnancia al gigantón, que la fulminó con la mirada-eres muy…grande.

-¿Gracias?-dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Muy bien-Madame Bustier los hizo sentarse antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir-¿Adrién?

Todos se giraron sorprendidos al comprobar que Agreste no se encontraba allí.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!-exclamó Chloe-¡Para alguien en este sitio que me quiere!-Sabrina sollozó al oírla.

-Qué raro, Adrién no suele faltar-comentó Kim.

-Estadísticamente, sus faltas hasta el día de hoy han sido 0. Esta es la primera vez-informó Max, tan profesional como siempre.

-Nino ¿tú sabes algo?-preguntó la señorita Bustier, pero el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Que va ¡No me ha dicho nada! ¡Ni siquiera responde a mis mensajes!

-Después del recreo llamaré a su padre-dijo madame Bustier, dando por terminado el asunto.

-¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? Yo creo que se ha desintegrado a sí mismo al verse en el espejo-bromeó Alya.

-No sé…-Marinette observó el sitio vacío de su amado, intrigada-¿será por la cena…?

-¿Por la qué?-preguntó Alya, extrañada.

-Nada, nada-se corrigió Marinette, a punto de delatarse. Las chicas dejaron la conversación, porque madame Bustier comenzaba con los logaritmos y no era un tema fácil.

Pero durante el resto del tiempo que estuvo en el colegio Marinette no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, estando casi segura de que el chico había faltado por preparar la cena de aquella noche con su alter-ego y con una certeza que la hacía sentirse muy confusa: que un acto así era lo típico que ella habría hecho por él.

* * *

-Muy bien Plagg-Adrién estiró sus brazos, listo para la acción-¡Vamos a preparar la mejor cena de la historia!

-¡Genial!-replicó el kwami- relamiéndose-Voy por el camembert de la nevera.

-Eso será luego-rió Adrién, haciendo click en su ordenador multipantallas y entrando en la web de citas que había buscado la noche anterior.

-Te estás echando a perder-comentó Plagg despectivo, observando las rosas y los platos que aparecían en pantalla. "Lo mejor para tu amada" decía la web.

-Mi padre cree que estoy enfermo. La verdad es que me sorprende que se lo haya tragado-Adrién seleccionó uno de los platos, interesado-voy a tener que ser sigiloso.

-No sé cómo vas a preparar todo eso sin que te pillen-observó Plagg con desdén.

-Oh, es que Chat Noir es muy sigiloso-Adrién señaló su anillo, sonriendo travieso.

-¡Oh, venga ya!-se lamentó Plagg antes de ser absorbido por él y transformarlo en el súper-héroe gatuno.

-Ja, ja, ja-Chat observó el plato unos instantes-¡Pues vamos a ello!

Al ritmo del twist Chat Noir colocó una mesa y unas sillas en la terraza de arriba, y colocó unas velas aromáticas a los lados. También puso un enorme ramo de rosas como centro de mesa.

-Rojas como la pasión-comentó el minino, encandilado.

Luego bajó a la cocina esquivando a Nathalie que llevaba los documentos de su padre a su despacho, y encendió el horno.

-Boeuf Bourguignon-repitió, recordando la receta. Sacó la carne y la puso a asar mientras preparaba las especias y cortaba las verduras. En un momento escuchó a Nathalie acercarse, y tuvo que esconderlo todo y apagar el horno para no ser descubierto. Por suerte, la secretaria no sospechó.

Tras echar el vino sobre la carne y dejarlo terminando de calentarse se puso con los crepes, a los que echó un delicioso chocolate. Llenó el suelo de la terraza de pétalos, adornó el balcón, subió una botella de vino blanco y colocó unos altavoces con música ambiental preparada.

-Creo que ya está listo-comentó el chico, satisfecho, destransformándose.

-No puedo mirar-dijo Plagg, fingiendo arcadas.

-Te esperaré, Ladybug-Adrién observó los edificios, soñador, imaginando a la chica de sus sueños acercarse por la noche.

* * *

-Bienvenidos a la prisión estatal, escoria. Dentro de unos años la llamaréis hogar dulce hogar-se burló uno de los policías que vigilaban el camión blindado, mientras los ladrones del Goldenblood temblaban de rabia.

-No te pases Pierre, que se van a poner a llorar-se rió el otro policía.

En ese instante el camión traqueteó, y los guardias perdieron el equilibrio.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Pierre, incorporándose.

-¿Cómo demonios?-gritó el otro policía.

El camión ya no circulaba por la carretera de la prisión: se encontraba mucho, mucho más arriba de la carretera. Asomándose por la ventana los dos policías y el chófer observaron aterrados como el camión estaba atado a un enorme globo de colores, que lo arrastraba por el cielo.

-¡Madre de Dios!-gritó Pierre.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ja, je, jo, ja!-una risa burlona y siniestra resonó desde el globo. Agarrado a él había un siniestro personaje: tenía el pelo largo y morado, el rostro blanco con marcadas ojeras negras y un sombrero similar al de los gángsters de los años 20 en Estados Unidos. Llevaba también un largo abrigo negro, y una camisa de rayas similar a los uniformes de la prisión. Pierre se fijó en que iba enganchado al globo por las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas.

-¿Jefe?-preguntó uno de los criminales presos, sorprendidos.

-¡Bájenos ahora mismo o disparo!-gritó el policía compañero de Pierre.

-Sí claro, como si eso fuera a hacer que volviesen a tierra-el malvado soltó otra risotada, mientras sacaba una enorme red de pesca de su abrigo.

-¿Qué narices…?-Pierre observó perplejo como la red agarraba a sus prisioneros y los subía hacia el globo, dejándole a él y a sus compañeros policías solos en el camión-¡Devuélvelos ahora mismo! ¡Y baja tú también ya de paso!

-Mmmm creo que voy a hacer lo que me pediste al principio…soltaros-el akumatizado Lestat cortó la cuerda que unía el camión al globo, y los policías cayeron dando sonoros alaridos al vacío. Por suerte los árboles del bosque amortiguaron el impacto, y el camión se destrozó contra el suelo, dejando a los agentes inconscientes, pero milagrosamente ilesos.

-Hubiese preferido matarlos. Pero me reservo mejor para Ladybug-sonrió el villano, observando desde su globo gigante el camión caído. Desde su guarida, Hawk Moth asintió conforme.

-Lestat… ¿qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó uno de sus antiguos compañeros.

-¡Ya no soy Lestat, imbécil, me llamo Mastermind! ¡Y tengo un nuevo plan en el que vamos a robar uno de los tesoros más codiciados del mundo! Y vosotros… vais a ayudarme-los criminales temblaron, mientras Lestat componía una sádica sonrisa-volvemos a París, caballeros.

El globo sobrevoló el bosque, mientras los gángsters divisaban de lejos la ciudad.

* * *

-Marinette, no creo que debas hacerlo. Recuerda que no puedes implicar tu vida de heroína a tu vida personal-dijo Tikki, preocupada.

-Solo será esta vez Tikki, por favor, ya me siento bastante insegura por mí sola-pidió Marinette. A penas había visto en el día a sus padres, por lo que desconocía la fuga de Lestat o su atentado contra la comisaría.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-murmuró el kwami, pero terminó por ceder.

-Tikki… puntos fuera-pidió Marinette.

Instantes después Ladybug salía por la ventana del edificio, balanceándose en la noche hacia la mansión Agreste. Adrién la esperaba. Y aunque no lo sabía, Mastermind también.

* * *

 **Lo continuaré en cuanto pueda. Si os ha gustado dejad un review, no vaya a ser que me akumaticen por no recibirlos.**


End file.
